


cuddling

by GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, nervous boyo, teddy boy era, teddy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm/pseuds/GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm
Summary: George and Paul cuddling for the first time as boyfriends, and geo is a nervous baby.
Relationships: McHarrison - Relationship
Kudos: 30





	cuddling

Paul let out a content sigh as he nuzzled his face against George’s chest. He was smiling from ear to ear as he listened to his boyfriend’s heartbeat. 

George on the other hand was wide awake and staring at his ceiling. Sweating. A lot. He was so nervous that he'd do something wrong that he just stayed perfectly still. His heart beating faster than humanly possible. 

“Is it hot in here? I’ll get the window,” George said quickly trying to get up from the bed. 

“It’s fine Geo,” Paul pulled him back into his arms. George swallowed and tried to distract himself with something. This was the first night they were cuddling together as boyfriend and boyfriend. They had cuddled before accidentally, or when it was cold. But George was fine doing that. 

“Are you comfortable?” George asked breathlessly. 

“Mhm, you’re so warm,” Paul paused to yawn, “And perfect,” George smiled and pulled up the covers a bit more. He turned to face him while intertwining his legs with his. 

George yawned too, and fully relaxed under his touch. 

George could fall asleep now, because now he knew that Paul loved him regardless, and when he wasn’t a nervous wreck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
